From the Very First Day
by ILove9Lives-BTR
Summary: This takes place in the middle of "Nothing Compares 2 U." Just the ending never happened. This is after Chloe saves Amy but before her and Brian go out again. Amy, Jasmine and Chloe decide to have a girls night in with a sleep over. They talk Chloe into singing a song to Alek... Right in the middle of him and Mimi's date! She sing's "Superman" by Taylor Swift. First song fic! R


**Hey all you people out there! I'm Sam and this is a one-shot I just threw together. I was listening to "Superman" by Taylor Swift and I thought… wow, this would be a great story for a Chalek fanfic! It's my first songfic, but it is my second story. Read the authors note at the bottom for more details.**

**This is about Chloe showing up in the middle of Alek and Mimi's date and singing 'Superman' to Alek. Who knew Chloe could sing? She realized that she loves him and needs to let him know. Amy and Jasmine dare her to do this and she does.**

**Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! I soooo super wish I did though…**

_From the Very First Day_

-Chloe P.O.V.-

I sat in eighth period, willing the clock to move faster. I was not good at math and it didn't help that the blonde, British Mai was sitting two rows ahead of me and one row to the right. I would sneak glances at him from time to time and my heart would flutter. It was strange; I don't like him more than a friend. Then, when the teacher wasn't looking, Mimi passed a note to him. Mimi was the girl I had practically thrown off Alek because I thought she was human. Amy said it was jealousy. I was not jealous of them! They could suck each other's faces off for all I cared.

The bell finally rang and ended 's speech on god knows what. I wasn't paying attention anyway. I walked passed Alek and Mimi. I tried to get out of the room as fast as possible.

"Chloe, hold on!" Alek called me over. I took a breath and turned around smiling.

"What's up Alek?" I asked, almost too sweetly. I looked over at Mimi to great her with a nod. The second I saw her face, I wanted to rip it off.

"I'm just letting you know that I won't be watching you tonight. Mimi and I are going out. I'm sending Jasmine to watch you instead." I smiled at him again and nodded.

"Alright, thanks for telling me. I hope you two have fun." I turned and walked away quickly. I wanted to vomit. I almost ran to my locker. I wanted to get out of here. I saw Amy and Paul waiting for me and my day instantly perked up.

"Hey Ames! Hey Paul! What's going on?" I said, hugging them both. Amy launched into a story about how her history class was unfair. Something about a paper that they only gave them a week on, but it was supposed to be seven paragraphs.

"It's just not fair! They can't do that to us! I mean, who has the time to do that in a week?" I agreed with her and we started to walk to her car. Paul had left us to go to Comic Book club. We said goodbye to our friend and started home.

"What about you? How was your day?" She asked. I sighed as the memory came back.

"The last part of the day sucked big time. I didn't hear a word of geometry-" Amy cut me off.

"Was it because of a certain sexy, British Mai?" she winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway… He told me that he wasn't going to be watching me tonight because he's going out with Mimi. I don't know where exactly. But on the plus side, it's going to be Jasmine taking his place so we could have a girl's night in." Amy squealed at the idea. One of these days, she was going to bust my ear drum. We talked about what we were going to get for dinner and what movies we were going to watch all the way home.

I called my mom and because she was going out with Frank tonight, we could have a sleepover. I thanked her about a million times and then called jasmine. She answered on the second ring.

"_Hey Chloe, what's up?"_ Jasmine was one of my best friends. Next to Amy and Paul that is. We had become close over the past month and a half. She had even started sitting with us at lunch.

"Not much, but I was wondering if you wanted to come over a bit early? Me and Amy are having a girl's night in and sleepover and we were wondering if you wanted to join us." It would be a great time for her to get to know Amy better, too.

"_Yeah, that sounds fun. I haven't done anything like that in a while. I'll be over soon." _I told her I'd see her soon and then hung up. In the meantime, Amy and I started preparing. Amy went up to get my pillows and blankets while I ordered pizza. I got three large pizzas, one with cheese, one with pepperoni, and one with sausage and bacon. We passed a few hours by doing homework so we wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow when we were tired. She helped me with math, and I helped her on her history paper. I soon heard the doorbell ring and figured that it was the pizza. I opened the door only to find Alek standing on the other side. That was strange; he usually just came in through my window. Then I remembered that I had locked it for the girl's night in.

"What are you doing here Alek? I thought you were with Mimi." I tried not to spit her name. I really needed to talk to Jasmine about all this protectiveness.

"I will be with her later, but as of right now, I'm doing my job." He walked past me and I realized that there was no getting him out until he had to leave. I followed him to the living room where Amy was still doing homework.

"Hey, did you get the pizza, I'm starving…" she paused when she saw Alek.

"Umm, Chloe, I think you missed the part of _Girl's_ night in." Alek raised an eyebrow at me and put on a fake look of offence.

"You were having a sleepover and you didn't invite me? How rude." She didn't say we were having a sleepover but he probably just assumed. I decided to throw one back at him.

"See, we would have invited you, but you're going out with Mimi so I guess that's just too bad." He raised his eyebrow in an amused way. He put his famous smirk on and I thought to myself, 'oh no.'

"Are you jealous King? You should have just said something. There's plenty of me to go around." He winked at me and stepped closer. He put his hand on my neck and started to lean in. I pushed him away.

"Not even in your dreams, Jocko." He laughed and backed away. I heard the doorbell again, and walked away. Amy was still trying to process what had just happened.

It was the pizza guy this time. He looked to be about my age, but I didn't recognize him from school. He repeated my order to me and I nodded.

"Thanks, oh and here." I pulled the money out to pay him but he said no. I looked at him funny.

"You don't have to pay in money; you can pay me in other ways." He looked me up and down. Ew. I was not going there. I just took the pizza and tried to hand him the money again. Key word being tried.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He was a bit taller than me. I stumbled into him.

"Let me go you perv!" Before I knew what had happened, he was flung off me and landed with a thud at the bottom of the porch. I turned around and Alek was standing there, looking furious. He took the money out of my hand and set it in the guy's hand.

"She is too good for you to even think about being your little toy." He then spit on the guy and pulled me inside, slamming the door.

"Thanks Alek." He nodded and looked away. "Um Alek? You can let go now…" He dropped my hand immediately. Someone knocked on the door again. Who could it be this time? I handed the pizzas to Alek and told him to put them in the kitchen. I opened the door to see Jasmine. I smiled and let her in. She saw Alek walk out of the kitchen.

"Why are you here Alek? I thought you were going to that karaoke club place with Mimi." There was only one karaoke place that anyone went to. It was called Underage Singing. I've only been there once and from what I remember, it was really cool.

"I still have a job to do Jasmine. Thank you for taking the night for me though." She nodded and he started towards the door. He said goodbye and walked out.

"So what do we do now?" Jasmine asked us. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Pig out while watching movies!" Amy and I said at the same time. Jasmine laughed and we did just that.

Almost all the pizza was gone by the time we finished our third movie. We started with _Titanic_, then _Beastly_, and lastly _The Hunger Games_. We also finished two bowls of popcorn.

"Oh my gods, I feel so fat!" Jasmine groaned. We all laughed. That was the best part of this whole thing. We would sit there gossiping and laughing at nothing. It was the best night of my life so far. And it was only 9:30.

"Now it's time for 'Truth or Dare!'" Amy said excitedly. Because it was just us girls, these questions would get really personal. I started to get scared. I already knew what Amy was going to ask me when I said truth.

"Here are the rules, you can't repeat truth or dare until you have done one of each. You only have one turnaround, which is where the person that asked you something has to do it instead of you. You also only have one chicken out." We all nodded our heads in agreement. Amy looked at me and gave me an evil smile. "Truth or Dare Chloe?" I didn't want to say truth but I was scared for what she would make me do for the dare. I decided to go with what I knew rather than what I didn't.

"Truth…" I said uncertainly. I couldn't lie in this game and knew this would end badly.

"When did you fall in love with Alek?" My mouth dropped open. I had expected her to ask me if I liked him. She asked me when I fell in love with him as if she already knew that I loved him. Once I got over my surprise, I started to stumble for words.

"Umm- I-I don't lo- ah umm…." I was trying to deny that I had any feelings at all but I couldn't seem to do that. Instead I just took a breath and thought about it. My thoughts drifted back to two years ago when we met…..

"_Um, excuse me, could you by any chance point me towards the main office?" I heard a British accent say from behind me. I started to turn around from my locker._

"_Oh yeah, it's right down this hallway." I froze when I saw this boy standing in front of me. He wasn't hot, or sexy. Well he was, but he was more than that. He was beautiful, he was gorgeous. Like an angle with his blonde hair creating a halo effect. He must have been the new kid everyone was talking about._

"_Um- I'll walk you there if you want. I'm Chloe by the way." I reached my hand out to shake. He grabbed it and shook it. I got butterflies when he touched me. He smiled._

"_Alek. Nice to meet you Chloe. And if it doesn't interfere with your school, then yes, I would appreciate it if you would take me down there." He was such a gentleman. I think, for the first time in high school… I had a crush._

_A month passed and Alek and I had become acquaintances. I found out later that day that he only had one class with me and lunch. Then he tried out for the basketball team and made it. I distanced myself. But it was too late; I had fallen in love with him. I pushed the feelings to the back of my mind. He had girls hanging all over him and he was now one of the Jocko's. I hadn't talked to him again until the day of my birthday._

As I was taking a stroll down memory lane, Amy had said my name three times. I shook my head and brought myself back to the present.

"Sorry, I was just thinking. And to answer the truth… I've loved him ever since the day I met him." I looked down and blushed. I couldn't deny it. I like Brian, but I'm not too sure if it's love. Jasmine and Amy both let out an 'awwwww.' I blushed even harder.

"Jasmine! Truth or dare?" I asked suddenly. I caught her off guard and she jumped. She thought for a moment.

"Truth?" She said it like a question. I thought for a moment.

"Are you still a virgin?" I asked with an innocent look on my face. She nearly did a spit take with the water she was drinking. She looked at me as if I was crazy. I wiggled my eyebrows. She sighed.

"Yeah." It was a simple answer but it said enough. We needed to get her a boyfriend. A Mai one of course. Then Jasmine looked at me evilly. Oh no.

"Chloe, truth or dare?" Amy apparently saw the look on Jasmines face and didn't mind being skipped. I had to pick dare. Crap.

"Dare…" I braced myself for whatever she was going to say. She pretended to think but I knew she already had something in mind.

"I dare you to… Go to that karaoke club and sing 'Superman' by Taylor Swift to Alek. Right in the middle of him and Mimi's date." I loved the song but I don't think I could get up there and sing it to a crowd of people. My eyes widened. I started shaking my head.

"OMG yes! That would be the perfect opportunity to tell Alek how you feel!" Amy squealed. I continued to shake my head. They started to pull me to my room so they could do my hair, clothes and make-up. Did my opinion count for nothing?

They put me into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a dark blue sequined one shoulder top. Then they gave me some black boots to where. Amy did a grey smoky eye, but it was light and just made my eyes stand out. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized that I didn't look half bad. I may have even looked… _sexy._ They left my hair as its normal curls draping down my back. They borrowed some of my clothes to look nice and when they were done, we were off. This was going to be interesting….

We got there by ten and still had a couple of hours before it closed. After we paid, we saw Alek and Mimi imidietly. They were having dinner and laughing. Alek wasn't facing us. We asked for a table on the other side of the room. We ordered some drinks and sat there making sure Alek and Mimi didn't leave. I saw Mimi drag Alek on the dance floor and start doing dance moves that were not clean by any stretch. I had to look away.

"Alright, Alright! Is everyone having a good time!" the DJ boomed. Everyone cheered and clapped. "Well I would like to announce that we will now be taking requests for karaoke. So how about we get some volunteers up here!" people started yelling their friends' names and the DJ was looking around. I breathed. This was it. I nodded at them and we walked up to the DJ who had replaced himself by the stereo.

"Could you do something for us? I would like to sing 'Superman' by Taylor Swift. And could you keep the lights down so they can't see me until I start singing?" he looked at all three of us, smiled, and nodded. He turned the lights down over the stage and I couldn't see anything until he was up there with a spotlight on him.

"We have a volunteer! She has asked me to keep her identity a secret, but I'm guessing that's because this song is for someone in this room. She will be singing 'Superman' by Taylor Swift, so let's give this brave girl some love!" everyone started cheering and I took a breath.

"You can do this. No matter what happens, we will be right here." Amy told me, and Jasmine nodded in agreement. The DJ came back down and handed me the microphone. All the lights were off so I used my night vision to look for Alek. Then I remembered that he could see me in the dark. I found him in the crowd and saw him lip locked with Mimi. He wouldn't notice until I started singing. I walked up to the stage and the music started playing. I nodded my head to the beat.

_Tall dark and superman_

_He puts papers in his briefcase and drives away_

_To save the world or go to work_

_It's the same thing to me_

The lights flashed on and I had to ignore a bunch of wolf whistles and search the crowd for Alek. I had lost him when the lights flashed on.

_He's got his mother's eyes his father's ambition_

_I wonder if he knows how much that I miss him_

_And I hang on every word you say_

It was true. No matter how many times I rolled my eyes or argued with him. I kept every word in safe storage.

_You smile and say how are you_

_I say just fine_

_I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever_

There really was no denying it anymore. I loved him and I don't think I would ever stop.

_I watched superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watched superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

I would make him mine. We would be happy. He was my superman. He's saved me twice and I can't ever repay him. I found him in the crowd. He was looking at me with wide eyes. Mimi was trying to get his attention, but it was locked on me. I smiled at him.

_Talk dark and beautiful_

_He's complicated he's irrational_

_But I hope someday he'll take me away and save the day, yeah_

_Something in his deep browns eyes has me sayin'_

_He's not all bad like his reputation_

He really wasn't. In the time I spent with him, I realized that most of the stuff that was said about him were rumors. He was actually very sweet when he wanted to be.

_And I can't hear one single word they say, noooooo_

_You leave, got places to be and I'll be ok_

_I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day!_

I sang right to him. I looked him in the eyes the entire time. The lights were flashing and I started to get really into it.

_I watched superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today_

_Go save the world I'll be around_

_I watched superman fly away_

_Come back I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

I jumped down from the stage and walked towards him. A circle formed around us.

_And I watch you fly around the world_

_And I hope you don't save some other girl_

I indicated to Mimi at that part.

_Don't forget, don't forget about me_

_I'm far away but I'll never let you go_

_I'm love-struck and looking out the window_

_Don't forget don't forget where I'll be_

I took a couple steps closer with each of the next lines.

_Right here wishing the flowers were from you_

_Wishing the card was from you_

_Wishing the call was from you_

I was right in front of him now and I was looking up at him. He put his hand on my face and I closed my eyes.

_Cuz I loved you from the very first day!_

I belted it out as my eyes popped open and I ran back to the stage, hopping up onto it with little effort.

_I watched superman fly away_

_You've got a busy day today to save the world_

_I'll be around forever and ever here_

_I watched superman fly away_

_I swear I'll be with you someday_

_I'll be right here on the ground_

_When you come back down_

_La, la, la_

_When you come back down…_

The lights went down again. And then came back up. Everyone went crazy. I started laughing and running my hands through my hair. That was so much fun I couldn't even describe it. I put the mic back on the stand and walked off the stage. I ran over to Amy and Jasmine and hugged them.

"You did it Chloe! Did you see Alek's face?" Jasmine and Amy were freaking out. I couldn't stop smiling. We walked back to our table, laughing. When we got there, Alek was leaning on one of the chairs, waiting for us, for me. He looked at me with an expression I couldn't read.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Chloe?" I looked at the girls and when they nodded I turned back to Alek.

"Yeah, can we get out of this noise though?" He nodded and grabbed my hand. My heart fluttered. We came into a sitting room that was empty and quiet. I went and sat on a deep red leather couch. Alek took his spot next to me. We didn't say anything for a bit.

"What did that mean Chloe? What are you trying to say?" I looked at him and got caught in his eyes. I couldn't look away.

"Wasn't it obvious? I love you Alek. I don't know what your feelings are for me but-" Alek cut me off. With his mouth. The second I felt his lips connect with mine, I lost all of my common sense. I lost all control of my body. I wound my arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything I had. He lifted me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap which in the end was a much more comfortable position. He pulled away.

"I love you too Chloe. Always have." I smiled like a lunatic and crushed my mouth to his again.

He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I happily let him in. Making out with Alek had to be one of my new favorite activities. This felt like my first kiss. And I didn't even have to worry about killing him. He was running his hands up and down my body and it felt amazing. I felt him slip his hands under my shirt and make their way up. I felt him brush the skin right below my breasts and a red light came on in my head. I pushed him away.

"Alek, no… I'm sorry, but I can't." he removed his hands right away. He just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. I felt like a tease, but I just wasn't ready for that.

"Don't apologize Chloe. I will always stop. If you feel like we're going to fast, just tell me. I will always stop. Every. Single. Time." He looked me in the eye and I knew he wasn't kidding. I smiled and kissed him gently. I then heard someone clear their throat.

"What is going on Alek! You're on a date with me, but I find you kissing _her_?" I looked to the door and Mimi was standing there, fuming. "I didn't think you were like that Alek. Dumping a girl when another batted her eyes at you and immediately shoving your tongue down her throat? Or is she just another one of your whores?" My anger flared. I stood up and walked over to Mimi, smiling.

"I am not one of his whores, I just love him. I didn't bat my eyes at anyone, I just told him how I feel. He loved me long before you ever came along. And that was the reason he left you, that and I was better for him." She glared at me and I saw her eyes change. She tackled me to the ground and attempted to scratch my face with her claws. I felt my eyes shift and I flipped her off me. She hit the ground with a thud. "Stay away from him, or I won't hesitate to break your bones" I growled, standing over her. She glared at me, got up and left. I had won this battle.

I walked over to Alek, who hadn't bothered to stop me during any of it. I reached up to touch his face. It was then I realized my claws were out. I could see my reflection in his eyes and saw that mine were still slit. He took my hands and held them.

"You're feisty when you're jealous. It's sexy and honesty, one of the most amazing things I've ever seen." He smirked at me and pulled me in for a kiss. I could get drunk on his kisses they were so intoxicating.

"You really are my superman though. I guess this is how I will pay you back for saving my lives." He smiled and kissed me again. I could do this all night.

"I guess I have to tell Brian that he and I are done." Alek laughed and nodded. It was official. Today was the best day of my life and I couldn't wait to see what the future held. Thank you Basset for that very first day. The day I fell in love with Alek Petrov, and him with me.

**AWWWWWW isn't that cute? This is only a one shot, but as of right now, I'm debating making it a story. But you guys have to convince me to though. ;) But if I do decide to turn it into a story, I will not continue it until I'm done with my other story, "The Uniters' Assistant" which I recommend you go read and review! Review on this one as well and tell me if I should make it into a story or not. Much love and yours truly Sam**


End file.
